Sister and sister
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! Not for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

 **Sister and sister**

 **Charlie Duncan is no longer a kid. She's now a sexy 24 year old woman. Her parents and brothers are long dead. Teddy is still alive, but live in Russia, working undercover for the FBI, pretending to be an evil high ranking officer in the Russian Army.**

For the past 4 years , give or take a few months, Charlie has been a luxury hooker in LA, where she now live.

"Alright. New day. New men to fuck. Big cock in my pussy is awesome." says Charlie, all sassy and confident.

She wear a very tight neon-green latex top along with tiny white silk panties and black leather chaps with shiny steel buttons and brown combat boots.

Her blonde long hair is in a pony tail and she has a lof of make up on.

"Let's see...my first customer today is Daniel Hansen righ here in the building. Awesome. His cock is totally nice." says Charlie.

She grab her purse...and her gun and then she leave the apartment.

"I'm healthy and horny and ready for cock." says Charlie.

Just as she step out into the hallway she is very surprised when she sees her older sister Teddy who is wearing her FBI suit.

"I don't have a big stiff cock, but I can still give a hell lot of pleasure." says Teddy in a sexy seductive tone.

"Hi, Teddy! Sounds nice. Great to see you. " says Charlie.

"The same, lil' sister." says Teddy with a sweet smile.

"Not so little anymore. I'm 24 years old, Teddy." says Charlie.

"I know, sorry. It's hard for me to not think of you as a baby still." says Teddy.

"Okay. Try to think of me as a woman though." says Charlie.

"Pretty easy when you are dressed in such sexy clothes, babe." says Teddy.

"I have a custmer now. It should take a couple hours or so, here take this." says Charlie as she toss an extra-key to Teddy. "Wait in my apartment. There's beer in the fridge if you want any. See ya."

"Sure. See ya later." says Teddy.

Charlie smile with joy as she walk down to Daniel Hansen's apartment.

She knock on the door.

"Ah yeah! You must be the hooker. What was your name again? I always forget." says Daniel as he open the door.

"Yes I am the hooker and you can call me Charlie." says Charlie in a sexual porn-like tone.

"Nice. Welcome in, Charlie. You look sexy today and I'm gonna fuck you hard and cum deep inside your little pussy. I'm sure you'll love that." says Daniel.

"I think so too, sir." says Charlie as she enter Daniel Hansen's apartment.

"Let's fuck, baby." says Daniel in a hard manly tone.

"Mmmm, yummy!" says Charlie as she drop her chaps and panties, exposing her wet sexy pussy.

"Seems like your pussy is ready for play-time. That's good." says Daniel.

"Oh yeah!" says Charlie. "I'm horny."

"I hope so 'cause I'm gonna fuck you hard and sexy." says Daniel.

"That's good." says Charlie.

"Nice." says Daniel.

Daniel unzip his pants and pull out his big cock.

He then push Charlie up against the wall and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! Yeah! That feels amazing!" moans Charlie and she really do love it.

"Your pussy is heaven, little slut." says Daniel.

"Of course." says Charlie with a sexy smile.

"Ahhh, yeah!" says Daniel as he fuck Charlie hard.

"Yes! Bang me." moans Charlie in a slutty tone.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Shit, baby." says Daniel as he cum deep in Charlie's pussy.

"Make me preggo, ya fuckin' perv!" moans Charlie as she get an orgasm.

Charlie put her panties and chaps back on and walk back home to her apartment where Teddy is waiting for her.

"Mmm, that was a good fuck-session." says Charlie.

"Oh, was it really? Nice." says Teddy with an erotic smile.

"Yeah, it was so much fun!" says Charlie.

"Nice, but now I wanna have a go with you, sister of mine." says Teddy.

"Yay!" says a happy Charlie.

"Let's start with getting naked." says Teddy as she take off her clothes.

"Nice." says Charlie as she take off her clothes too.

"Wow! Nice sexy body you have, girl." says Teddy.

"Right back at ya, Teddy." says Charlie.

"Oh my goodness. You make me wet." whisper Teddy before giving her sister a sexy kiss.

"Nice. Me is wet too." whisper Charlie.

"That's perfect." says Teddy in a sexy seductive tone.

"Yeah." says Charlie.

"I'm gonna lick your pussy now." says Teddy.

"I haven't cleaned away the cum that Daniel shot in me." says Charlie.

"That's okay. I don't mind the taste of a man's cum mixed with your sweet adorable pussy-juice, girl." says Teddy.

Teddy starts to lick Charlie's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Don't stop it, Teddy. Keep going. It feels so good." moans Charlie.

Teddy lick faster and harder.

"Make me have an orgasm, Teddy! Awww! C'mon, Teddy Bear...please make me cum..." moans Charlie.

Teddy giggle a bit when she hear Charlie calling her Teddy Bear.

"You really know how to lick pussy." moans Charlie.

It really makes Teddy happy to hear Charlie say that.

"Don't stop! Make me cum, Teddy!" moans Charlie. "Teddy...please..."

20 seconds later.

"Ahhhhh, yeah! Fuckin' awesome!" screams Charlie out loud as she cum hard and squirt into Teddy's mouth.

"Mmm, yummy fluids ya got, babe." says Teddy with a smile as she swallow Charlie's smooth pussy-juice.

"I'm glad I could give you a drink straight from my little pussy." says Charlie in a childish tone.

"It taste wonderful." says Teddy.

"Really?" says Charlie.

"Oh yeah." says Teddy. "Better than wine."

"Thanks, Teddy Bear." says Charlie with a cute smile.

"No problem, baby." says Teddy.

Teddy and Charlie hug each other.

"Awww, Teddy...I...I love you." says Charlie.

"Charlie, I love you too." says Teddy.

"Awww! So sexy." says Charlie.

"Yeah, it's erotic." says Teddy with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." says a very happy Charlie.

"Use this in my ass." says Teddy as she open her bag and pull out a black dildo.

"Awww! So slutty. Me like." says Charlie.

She grab the dildo and gently slide it into Teddy's ass.

"Does it feel good, Teddy Bear?" says Charlie, all sexy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Teddy.

"I'm happy that you love it." whisper Charlie in a very sexy tone.

"I really do love this. Keep going. Don't you dare stop." moans Teddy.

"Awww! My sister is sex-crazy...that's so damn cutie-cute." says Charlie with an erotic smile.

"Mmm, yeah! Don you dare stop. Charlie, make me cum." moans Teddy.

"Sweet. You're so hot, Teddy Bear. I love you." says Charlie as she thrust the dildo deep into Teddy's warm ass.

That's enough to make Teddy cum.

"Oh my fuckin' gosh!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she cum hard.

"Yay! You cum so porn-like. I love that." says Charlie in joy.

"Thanks." says Teddy.

"You cum just as badass as me. And that's a very good thing." says Charlie.

"I'm glad you feel that way about this, babe." says Teddy in a sexy tone.

"Awwww! So sweet." says a happy Charlie.

"You're the one who's sweet, baby. Absolutely adorable, that's what you are." says Teddy.

"Thanks, Teddy Bear!" says Charlie, still happy.

"Please, don't call me Teddy Bear. It's too childish." says Teddy.

"Alright, Teddy. Sorry..." says Charlie.

"Not much of a problem, sister." says Teddy.

Teddy gives Charlie a sexy kiss.

"Mmm, your lips are so soft and nice." mumbles Teddy.

"Awwww! Yours too." whisper Charlie.

"Let's go to the Starbucks down the road and get some coffee." says Teddy.

"Okay. Sounds cool." says Charlie. "We should just clean our pussies first so no one can smell that we've done something sexual."

"Yeah, good idea." says Teddy. "You can use the shower first. I don't mind waiting a bit."

 **The End.**


End file.
